Angst Week Kacchako
by Sederance
Summary: I heard of an Angst Week. So I'm writing this featuring Kacchako. Similar fics where the main focus will shift depending on the main pairing. For this one its Kacchako and its about Angst. Rated T for description of character deaths. low amount of blood but some decapitations.
1. Grief

The city was in flames, Bakugou raised his fists as he faced the never-ending wave of villains. A torrent of sweat threatened to blind him, but alas he couldn't afford to close his eyes. A villain jumped at him and Bakugou threw a fist. The explosion that followed sent pieces of what once used to be a man flying. The rest of the goons were mulling around and waiting for the perfect opening to strike else they become just like the man from before.

Bakugou was tired. Oh so tired was he, waste deep in corpses of the enemies he had to slay else the life that would be leaving was his. The dark times had came back. Sure he wanted to become the number one hero, but not on a mountain of corpses which would turn him anything but what he dreamed of.

The voices of his friends as they fought brought him motivation, but their voices and sounds of combat also brought despair whenever someone screamed their cries of superpowered moves fell silent to the cold, dust-filled air.

Bakugou was sure he's been at it for hours now. Not even having the energy to string out a few choiced words at the goons that were using the swarm tactic. "Human fucking wave tactic? Is it that Fucking Twice guy whose doing this Shit. I swear when I get my fucking hands on him I'll wring him till he bleeds."

Bakugou launched himself forward as he rained explosions down on his foes blowing them away. If they were clones then the sooner they died the better. A blade slashed his arm but Bakugou knocked it away and blew the guy skyward.

It has been hours, the city was a shell of its former glory. UA was demolished, bodies strewn everywhere and yet the students and teachers fought. How many of the students were still alive? The useless support and business students as well as general education. How many of them fuckers were alive? Of course everyone had powers, it was rare for someone to not have powers, someone like Midoriya that fucking bastard. Showing up and…. No he can't let himself go.' Bakugou stilled his thoughts less he got into a rage he couldn't control.

"Use this fucking anger, and aim it at a goal" Bakugou told himself and he blasted yet more minions away. A hand grabbed his throat and Bakugou felt his air supply being cut off.

"A feisty student ehh?" a man with a sword for a hand showed up. "If I cut that pitiful throat of yours what words would you spout for me ehh?" the man cackled and he swung his arm only to find it missing.

The next thing the man knew he was blown into two pieces as Bakugou ignited all of his sweat across his body. "Man to end it like this. How fucking useless am I." Bakugou groaned as he sunk into darkness.

Sunlight flitted into his eyes and Bakugou awoke with a start.

The battle has long since been over and the fires were starting to die down. Bakugou got up covered in dust, mud, blood and more. Rubbing his eyes Bakugou looked around to observed his damage. Bleeding in multiple areas but nothing fatal. A limp in a leg and one of his arms was useless beyond belief.

" Those fucktards, when I recover you'll wish you were never born." Bakugou growls and he trudges toward the remains of UA. His classmates and teachers would be there organizing everything, if anyone was still alive that is.

The area was strewn with bodies. Villains. Heroes. Civilians. Students. They all were there and Bakugou looked at a number of them. Only to stopping to observe the ones he knew. The oaf with a smile and schemes to look cool. His yellow hair was red with the blood that bled from his skull and his clothes were torn, an arm of his was missing and his stomache was slashed but he stood even in death. His other hand was extended. Bakugou remembered when the man known as Denki Kaminari had helped him out during the hero exam, how he joked around and lightened the mood His empty wheey eyes tearing with blood as it fell onto the cold ground below. Behind him with her ears ripped out and a gaping hole in her stomache was his lover… Kyoka Jiro her here closed as if she was resting peacefully. The ashes of goons surrounding the duo

Bakugou growled and hit the wall, his hand erupted into a multitude of pain but Bakugou couldn't care less. "Damn it…. Damn it… DAMN IT." Bakugou punched the wall and shattered his hand, the pain pulsed through his entire body making his legs into jelly. He struggled. He really did. Walking was hard. His lungs were on fire. The pain of his very being but he must press on. The others must still be alive…. Right? RIGHT!?.

With a new vigourous motivation he trudged forward wincing with each step but each step he took was one further to a future where the rest of them can enjoy their moments.

He came across more bodies as he went.

Rikkido Satou, he was decapitated in four different places, the dopey face of his with an enraged face.

Hanta Sero, bounded in his own tape, his head was missing.

Yuga Aoyama. Someone drained all of his blood from him yet he was still sparkling as ever.

Momo Yaoyorozu and Shoto Todoroki, both engulfed in pure ice, surrounded by hundreds of enemies as they sacrificed themselves to trap a major part of the villain forces. Even in an icy death they embraced the warmth of each other.

The field hospital at the remains of UA was up ahead. The bustle of the crowd as they ran to heal the wounded, to stabilize the bleeding and to rescue anyone, and send anyone to help others that they can afford.

Bakugou was already in tatters, the sheer willpower of his was moving him forward.

"Deku… You better not fucking die on me. You want to fucking show me up with your newfound powers and you'd just die here and now. You better not be dead you fucking prick." Bakugou growled.

He hasn't seen Deku's body amongst the others he confirmed. He hasn't seen…. Bakugou stopped.

Please….

Not her….

Anyone but her…. Please be alive…. For my sake….

Bakugou rushed forward, the wounds on his legs burst open and bled, Bakugou was getting light-headed due to blood loss and his body threatened to shut down.

"Please be alive…. My fucking princess…. Please be alive." He howled and he pushed open the doors.

Two people were up that were not doctors and nurses.

Mezo Shouji and his arms were reaching out to grab supplies and hold down wounds. The guy was covered in wounds himself but his arms were slowly regenerating providing more help around the office.

Fumikage Tokoyami, he cried silently as he kneeled at the bed of his lover….. Those two always seemed to be paired together in combat exercises and Bakugou wasn't surprised when they announced they were going out, to Tokoyami's squacking that was. Of course animals will always attract each other but seeing the sight of Tokoyami as he cried a silent scream at the bedside of Tsuyu Asui. Her body laid motionless and the IVs were out. A flat signal of another lost patient.

Bakugou looked around the clinic, rejecting the nurse's order to get in bed for treatment as he trudged all over the clinic looking… Looking for two people…. HE looked and looked and looked before he spotted one of the two and rushed over to his childhood friend in a bed.

"DEKU" Bakugou growled, and Deku opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey….. Kacchan" Deku smiled and he winced.

"You fucker, you're alive….. You're alive and well…..Fuck, what is with these emotions."

"You were always so cool Kacchan…. And so strong…. Look at us…. I'm in bed dying and your still standing."

"Dying? Don't you fucking dare you piece of shit. If you die now and leave me who….. WHO… is going to be my rival…. I can't accept anyone but you now that that half and half died on his own."

"Don't worry Kacchan… I made sure she was safe….. I made sure….." Deku closed his eyes and sighed….

"Deku?... Deku you better not you fucking piece of shit… Get back here deku Deku answer me." But the flat line from the console gave Bakugou the answer he so dreaded.

The heart of his shattered. Why? Why did this have to happen. What happened to being the number 1 hero? "I want to be the number one hero…. Then WHY! Why can't I save my friends….. WHY DO THEY HAVE TO DIE WHILE I LIVE." Bakugou howled and he blew up the monitor next to Deku. The doctors rushed in and restrained the man before he could do anything else and Bakugou could only sit as he contemplated and steamed over his thoughts.

"Deku said he saved her…. Her… her who? Someone important to me and is a ….. HER!.

Bakugou jumped to his feet and took off once more. She must be here. She has to be.. The only thing left keeping him sane or else he would go bat shit crazy.

HE looked and looked and looked and looked till he found her. Hooked up and not looking well.

"Princess… Ochako dear" Bakugou whimpers and she struggles as she moves to respond. Bakugou goes forward to hold her but a doctor holds him up.

"She is in a precarious state right now. THe amount of drugs we pumped into her so that she can live is not a small amount. Any mishap and she will be gone from this world.. From her wounds, or from overdose." The doctor said and Bakugou wanted to scream. He wanted to go up to her and hold her. To assure her that everything will be okay.

That they can go back to the happier days where everyone was together and enjoying themselves, Hero training with All Might. Fun with Deku. Enjoying pranks with everyone and laughing at Todoroki's cluelessness.

Why does it all have to go….. Many of his classmates were dead. Why did it have to turn out this way….

Ochako gave a gasp and Bakugou's sense rushed back to him as he earnestly watched her fight to live. "You can do it babe. You can do it Princess" Bakugou calls out in a hope it would bolster her spirits but the next instant his blood ran cold.

Ochako stilled…. Her body unmoving as her heart and mind went into overdrive.

No…. No… NO NO NO" Bakugou roared as he watched the lines fall flat. The deafening silence as the sound went flat.

Baby no please princess please be alive…. No please." Bakugou cries he stumbles forward to look at her still frame she looked as if she was sleeping, bruises and cuts all across her body but alas her face was untouched. Her hair still proper and few were out of place. Bakugou stroked her cheek unable to allow the sight of her to go. As if he ever left then she would truly be dead.

"Please no… no no no… .please let this be a fucking dream…. You have to be fucking kidding me. You can do whatever you want fucking but leave her out of this. TAKE ME YOU FUCKING PIECES OF DEATH." Bakugou growled and he collapsed crying his heart out to his one and only lover.

"Kacchan" a voice spoke out and Bakugou looks up hopeful that she was back only to find the next bed over it was Eijiro Kirishima.

"Buddy… You're not looking to good." he joked his body was scarred, one of his eyes was missing and a portion of his scalp was gone.

"You look like fucking dog shit" Bakugou growls and Kirishima laughs.

"Honestly… I feel like it too….. Have you seen Mina?"

Bakugou took a second to think about it, he never once saw acid damage anywhere in his side of the battlefield and no pink bodies were seen in the hospital…. Or at least in any portion that he has been too.

"No… I can't say I have seen her." Bakugou cries and he takes another glance at Uraraka.

"Why you… why…

Reported Casualties:

Yuga Aoyama: Drained of all his blood.

Mina Ashido: Currently in a Coma

Tsuyu Asui: System failures

Tenya Iida: Legs were crushed. Bled to death.

Ochaco Uraraka: System Failure

Mashirao Ojiro: Cut in half. Decapitated.

Denki Kaminari: Heart failure

Ejiro Kirishima: Alive

Koji Koda: Bled to death

Rikido Satou: Decapitated

Mezo Shoji: Alive

Kyoka Jiro: Bled to death

Hanta Sero: Beheaded

Fumikage Tokoyami: Alive

Shoto Todoroki: Frozen to death

Toru Hagakure: MIA

Katsuki Bakugo: Alive

Izuku Midoriya: System Failure

Minoru Mineta: Impaled

Momo yaoyorozu: Frozen to Death


	2. Unrequited Love

Ochako woke up to pitch black darkness. The sound of water dripping in the corner unsettle her as she realized she couldn't move. Using her quirk wasn't working as the object that she was tied to didn't seem to go anywhere.

"Bolted to the floor? Where am I anyway?" Ochako questioned and a wicked laugh disturbed her thoughts.

"Oh Princess… You're fucking finally awake." the voice cackled and the lights flared on blinding the poor girl bounded to the now visible table.

"Kacchan?" Ochako cried out and the boy laughed as he jumped down.

"What is it my princess? Do you need anything?"

"Why are we down here? Where is everyone? Where is Deku?"

"Oh you mean your lover… I left him busy for a while.

"What? Kacchan why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago." Bakugou walked forward and leaned over the table to kiss Ochako square on the lips.

Ochako felt disgusted at the tongue invading her mouth and she hated the feeling of Bakugou against her. Taking her teeth and biting the invading organ Bakugou flew back in pain.

"Oh you bitch, you dare do that to your future husband." Bakugou growled like a feral dog and Ochako cringed and attempted to back away.

"I love Deku, I will never love you." Ochako spat and Bakugou laughed.

"I thought you would say that".

Bakugou reached over to the table and pulled out a drawer.

"I never delved in these fucking tools before, but making you scream has always been my fucking dream… even if the way you are screaming is a bit different than what I fucking thoughted I do to you.."

"What do you plan to do you creep."

Bakugou said nothing, he took towels full of liquids, the steam evident in the air. Knives were carefully laid out to the side as they were placed on the steamed towels.

"I know that my sweat can activate to become an explosion. Control it enough and it can cause minor damage to your body want to test how long you can last?" Bakugou winked at Ochako.

"You'd never harm me, I'm your friend, we can be together but I will never love you… My heart goes to Deku and you can't change that." Ochako announced and a wicked laugh interrupted her monologue.

"This again? Don't you fucking know that spouting out pieces of shit will make you a piece of shit. Never say never, it comes back to fucking haunt you you bitch. " With that a knife was jabbed into Ochako's arm and she wailed as the heat seared her wounds, the blood caking as it was burnt black.

"We can end fucking facade early you know…. You don't have to fucking suffer. Just accept me as your lover and we can all live fucking happy got it." Bakugou sneered and Ochako bit back tears that were welling in her eyes.

"Never you monster, When I say my heart goes to Deku I mean it." she winced.

"Wrong answer" and he ran a finger down her leg. And the explosions shook her body as the skin cracked…. Blood running rivers down her mutilated leg.

"Still in operating conditions, an explosion enough to draw blood but keep it in fucking one piece. I just need you to walk down the fucking aisle and say I fucking do."

"Never…." Ochako groaned.

Bakugou never stopped afterwards. He took a towel and covered her face, the searing heat blinding her pores and orifices. At time sharp cuts were made to remove bits of hair and flesh from her body. Control explosions to occasionally rock her world.

The slow trickle of the knife as it cuts her body apart, the heat of the knife resealing all wounds that would have openly bled. The scars she will have for a long time, if they will ever fade.

She didn't know when he stopped, she couldn't care for her mind was hazy with the agony she was drowning in. Food? Would her mutilated stomach even handle such things? Water? How many holes did she have in her body that would just leak it out.?"

"Deku…" Ochako said silently, the noise echoes through the entire room the pitch blackness gave it an ominous feel to it.

"Deku… Deku… Save me… Deku please…" Ochako started to chant. A melody of different emotions flowed be it sorrow, hysteria, despair, or agony floated across the room and met again as a chorus of a singular girl who just wants to be free.

Something moved, Ochako didn't know what it was but she felt one of her limbs go free. "Did he finally cut it off?" Ochako fell into shock at the sudden thought.

"He loves me right, he wouldn't do such a thing… maybe if I play along I can escape… I can get back to Deku…" A new hope starts to ignite within our captive. The lights flared on once more and Ochako hid her arm back into the restraint, hoping her captor won't notice it undone.

"Are you ready to accept my love and become my wife?" Bakugou smiled and Ochako only gave him silence.

"I guess we shall sing another soprano, a chorus of my love and your pain." He took out a hot nail and started to carve on her body. A heart with KB and OU. Ochako endured as she wiggled her other hand free. At the same time Bakugou was whispering.

"Why do you resist, you don't have to endure all this pain… We can be happy… you and me. We can be family and we can form new friends… we don't need weaklings like Deku to hold us back."

This simple phrase would have had others accept his generous offer, the torture wasn't for the weak hearted and many would have folded under the first few hours.

However, this simple statement made Ochako rage. "Don't" she whispered.

"What was that?" Bakugou asked leaning an ear closer.

"DON'T INSULT DEKU" She headbutted Bakugou and raised her arms to send him flying across the room. She undone her restraints and she bolted, up the stairs to the door and outside to see a series of long corridors with many doors.

"Quick I have to get out of here." I have to escape." Ochako flew, flew as fast as her tortured body could take her. She needed to get out and to find help. The Teachers. Her family. Friends. Deku…. They all were waiting for her.

"Where do you think you're going you little bitch" Bakugou howled from behind as he blasted off after her.

Of course Bakugou was in full full health while she was crippled with wounds. She could barely open her eyes yet she feared that if she closed them she might not open them ever again.

"If I am to die, at least let me see my love again. Let me see his green spiky hair, his meek yet cool demeanor.

Ochako flew, and she evaded Bakugou as she sailed around the corridors in search for a way out.

She lost track of time and finally she arrived in a large entryway. The front door ready to be opened and her escape guaranteed.

Ochako gave a cry of relief and she dashed over there to wretch open the doors to see a park… and sitting on a bench was Deku looking at his watch as he tapped his foot nervously.

"Deku!" Ochako cried and she ran forward. Deku looked up and raised a hand, a smile emerging on his blushing face and Ochako gave a squeal. The nightmare was going to be over, She was going to be with Deku, Bakugou will go away and she will be free. Free as can be.

She hit something… Yet nothing was there…

"Huh?" She said and she felt around.

A large barrier surrounded the large building and she couldn't seem to get past it. She tried hitting it, stomping it. She threw a tree at it. Alas nothing punctured the barrier and she could only watch as Deku got up and started walking… toward…. Her?"

Ochako was confused… why was there a carbon copy of her approaching Deku in a dress she clearly owned. Why was he going to meet her gladly. Wasn't she the real Ochako? Why couldn't he see that she who was meeting him now was an imposter.

"Deku…" Ochako wailed and a hand landed on her shoulders.

"My sweet princess bitch." Are you done with your fairy tails?" Don't you see he doesn't need you. Any girl will do as long as they look like you."

"No…." Ochako cried, her heart shattered. She didn't want to admit the truth but it was obviously in front of her.

"My love for Deku is not fake, he shouldn't be together with anyone except me." Ochako said in denial, trying to find reason for the sight before her eyes.

"Its fucking simply… if your fucking dream can't come true, why not allow for the dream of others to be real. After all.. I've been waiting for a fucking while."

"Ochako tried to fight, but she simply was drained of her own will to move. Her world was crumbling before her eyes and the pain of the tortures she had been receiving was finally getting to her, her spirit was shattering, her will, her body…

"Do what you want…. I don't think I can love any longer…:" Ochako said simply.

"It's alright… I will love you a fucking lot. You shall see. My Princess." and Bakugou started to guide Ochako back into the house, a house hidden from the rest of the world as she gave one last look to the retreating back of Deku as he went out with the imposter… She knew… she had to kill her love for him else she will only suffer.


End file.
